Perfect
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: "This can't work. You need someone who's perfect." I whispered. "And what if i said your the only one who's perfect for me?" he asked. Niley Jaylor Taylena
1. Chapter 1

"Miley your ten o' cock appointment's here," said Sandy, Miley's secretary as she walked into the room.

Miley sighed as she thought of all the order forms she had to fill out and put in. 'Okay I'll be right out."

She walked through the huge store with white dresses lining the walls.

This had been her whole life for the past three years. It was her everything and she loved it. Miley was a wedding dress designer and she owned the widely popular bridal shop "The Perfect Dress" She had built her dress empire entirely by herself and she was only twenty-one years old. Her whole life she had dreamed of being a fashion designer. She made that dream come true when she turned eighteen, with the help of her dad she was able to open a small store and sell her wedding designs. Soon the store became so popular she has to open a larger one. Brides from all over the country came to "The Perfect Dress" to try and find their perfect wedding dress with the help of Miley. She became known nationally for her excellent and modern wedding dresses. As Miley walked into the waiting room she spotted two women seated on of the many lavender couches. One was a pretty brunette with brown eyes; the other had long, curly, blonde hair with blue eyes.

The brunette spoke up first. "Hi. I'm Selena, the bride. This is Taylor, my maid of honor.

"Hi. I'm Miley. Are you here to start looking for dresses or-"

But she cut her off before she could say another word. "Oh no we just stopped by to drop off some pictures of dress designs. I was hoping you could have some dresses of familiar designs pulled out for my next appointment."

"Do you have a certain price range you need to stay in?"

"No, whatever I like, no matter how much. My parents are paying." She explained.

"Well, I'll look over these and see what I can do." Miley said while she looked over the pictures.

"Oh thank you so much! I've always wanted to get married in one of your designs. I just know you can help me find the perfect dress!'

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

See. This is why I love my job. I love helping brides find their perfect dresses to wear on their big day. I love helping them complete their perfect weddings with their perfect dress. And then they are so appreciative afterwards. Selena is so excited about finding her dress. She is the kind of bride that I love to work with. She has an idea of what she wants but she still needs help being led in the right direction. "Of course. That's what I'm here for. I'm sure that we will be able to find the perfect dress. And if we still don't find the absolute perfect dress for you we can always design on together just the way you want it." I said.

"Eeeeeeeepppppp! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

I hugged back.

"This girl sure is bubbly," I thought. But I like her and her enthusiasm.

"Sandy can help give you your next appointment. I look forward to helping you find your dress." Miley said as she walked out of the waiting room to go finish putting in the orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena P.O.V.<strong>

"She seems nice. I can't wait!" I said to Taylor as we walked out of the store.

" I can tell. You almost squashed her back there."

"Shut up! You know I'm excited. I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I have been dreaming of the perfect wedding dress my whole life to get married in. I am just so excited!"

"I know. I know. But do you have to marry someone with the same name as me?" Taylor joked.

I have been engaged for almost a year. I have known Taylor for seven years, ever since I was fourteen years old. But I have known Taylor almost my whole life. Our parents are apart of the same social circle and best friends. Not to mention the fact that we are next-door neighbors. We grew up together; he and his brother are best friends with my brothers. I was ecstatic when he asked me out, but I never imagined that it would ever last this long. I can't believe that we are getting married. This is what I dreamed of my whole life. Our parents couldn't be any happier. My mom has been planning the wedding ever since she found out that I got engaged. She also decided that the whole family should be apart of planning the wedding. So they all have to be there to pick the dress, venue, flowers, and everything else. The family consists of my mom, dad, and my three brothers. My brother Kevin is twenty-six years old and married to Danielle, Joe's twenty-three, and the there's my twin brother Nick. Lets just say they're not so happy to have to be apart of all these fun activities. Taylor is my best friend; she has been for ten years. She's two years older than me, but you could never tell judging her personality. She also used to date my brother Joe, and lets just say things didn't end so well between them.

I just know my wedding is going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"God! How are we gonna get all these orders in?" I exclaimed running my fingers through my hair. "I mean Dad is only giving us a month tops to finish everything and we still have so much to do. And then there's Sel who is so busy with her wedding plans that she won't be able to come in and help us out at all."

"Chill bro. Stop stressing out about everything." My brother Joe called out from across the room as he looked up from his phone. He was probably texting one of his many "girlfriends". Lets just say lately there hasn't just been one girl in his life. He is constantly leading girls on. Ever since his break up from Taylor that is.

"You in for a for a double date tonight? I met this really hot chick at that club last week. I mean she's smokin' hot. But she won't go out for me until I find someone for her friend. That's where you come in."

"No Joe. I'm not going and neither are you. We have to go look at flowers tonight for Selena's wedding. That's today tonight, remember? You gotta be there or Mom'll freak. "

'Man, I am so sick of this wedding stuff and it hasn't even began yet. Why do we need to be apart of everything? I mean seriously do we need to be there for everything? Why do we need to be there to pick flowers? I mean how important is that?"

I sighed. I wasn't such a big fan of this wedding prep stuff either. But Mom keeps insisting that we take part in as much of it as possible. She says it's good family bonding time. As if we need any more family time. We practically do everything together. I mean we all work together for petes sake. Me, Joe, and Sel run the advertising branch of the company. It's what we've done for the past three years. It's the family business. But Selena hasn't been around much because of the wedding. She's getting married. I still cannot believe it. What's even harder to believe is who she's getting married to. She's marrying Taylor, my best friend. I mean I'm still wondering how that happened. She's following our family's footsteps perfectly. Our family only associates with other families on the same level as us. And I'm using the term associates very lightly. Now I'm not talking about it in a conversing or friendship aspect. More in the view of relationships. We have a group or circle you can say of other families that are on the same social level with us and they are the people we associate with I guess. It is a very large group. About one fourth of the community. These are the people we are expected to "get together with". I mean it's not our only option, but we are highly praised when we do so. I think it's completely ridiculous. But so far nobody has married out of it yet. Joe was also on the "right "

Path or track or whatever or you wanna call it with Taylor. They dated for a full five years before breaking up three months ago. They were perfect together, or at least that's what it seemed like to everybody. But their break up was a nasty one and we still don't know why they broke up. I don' even think Joe knows why they broke up. But they did. What makes it more awkward is that they are still always around each other, considering the fact that Taylor is Selena's best friend and mine. Taylor being Selena's maid of honor doesn't help the matter much either.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sel asked as she skipped into the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Coming from the guy who doesn't even know what a door is. Joe, are you really that stupid? There's no door here doofus"

"You could've knocked on the wall!"

She sighed, "I really did not come here to deal with this nonsense."

"Nonsense! I am very hurt with your choice of words!"

"Oh put a sock in it"

"Are you willing to provide the sock?"

I stepped in between them. "Where were you all morning? We really need to get all the orders in and Dad's only giving us so much time. "

She cut me off. She really needs to stop doing that to people. "Relax Nick. I was at my dress appointment with Taylor. Oh and you need to go with Taylor Tuesday to go look at tuxes.'"

I'm Taylor's best man. Like I said we're best friends.

Joe interrupted her. "Wait did you just say you were with Taylor. Seriously? Why? Do you hate me or something? Aren't you supposed to be MY sister?"

Selena rolled her eyes." Calm down Joseph. Yes I was with her. Why wouldn't I be? She's my best friend and maid of honor. Just because you decided to be a douchebag to her doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with her. "

"And YOU'RE supposed to be my sister?"

"God Joe. You should really grow up and start becoming more serious with you relationships. Maybe if you'd done that you two would still be together!"

'Who says I still wanna be with her!"

'Who says who don't?"

Once again I had to step in." Guys stop! Seriously? I though we outgrew these fights like last year?"

"Maybe you did but we didn't! it's just too much fun"

Selena spoke up." I just came to remind you guys about tonight. Don't forget. We're meeting at "Flora's" at six. Don't be late. And Joe, behave yourself. Taylor is going to be there. "

Joe spoke up." Yeah about that. I really don't wanna go. I kinda have plans for Nick and me tonight. You understand right?"

"Oh don't bring me into this." I said.

'Listen Joe. It really doesn't matter to me if you're gonna be there or not. But it does to Mom. So you're gonna be the one to tell Mom, not me."

She pulled out her phone and hit a button. Then she passed it to Joe. He swallowed nervously as he took the phone.

"Hey mom. No I was just calling to talk about tonight."

As he listened to her on the line he looked at Sel and me nervously.

"No of course I'm gonna be there. I… uh… just called to see if you needed a ride for tonight. Yeah uh- uh that's exactly why I called. Oh okay if you're sure you don't need a ride. Yea Mom of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything. Yea love you too. Bye."

Selena and me broke into fits of laughter as we listened to Joe's conversation.

"I hate you guys. That so wasn't funny."

"I guess I'll see you both tonight. Toodles"

* * *

><p>I groaned as I walked out of the flower shop. Two hours looking at flowers! Ughhhh! I need coffee.<p>

In minutes I had my coffee in my hand as I opened the door I heard a scream. While opening the door I hit a girl. And right now at this moment she was lying on the floor. Unconscious. Crap!

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Tell me any ideas you have for this story! Should i continue?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Sandy" I called out as I walked out of the store. "I'll be in at eleven o'clock tomorrow for my first appointment. Make sure you lock up before you leave." I shouted as I closed the door behind me. Today was a busy day. I had ten appointments in all and five of them were still looking for dresses.

I pulled out my phone to send Demi a text. 'Hey Dems! I just left the store. I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes. Gonna grab the coffee first. Decaf mocha latte good?'

Within seconds I got a response from her. 'Great! See ya in fifteen. No later than that! Got the movie out. We're gonna watch "A Walk To Remember"!'

I laughed at her choice of movie. We've only watched that movie every Friday for the past year.

Demi's my best friend as you can probably already tell. I've known and been best friends with her since we were nine years old and we were about to have our annual Friday night movie sleepover. It consisted of us watching a movie (which was usually 'A walk To Remember", "The Notebook", and "Titanic"-lets face it they all star the most cutest guys ever.) and pigging out on coffee and ice cream. It is a tradition that cannot be changed. And I mean we do it religiously. There is no excuse for ever missing one. With me being a designer and Demi a journalist we really have no excuse to, our jobs don't keep us that busy.

I was about to walk into the coffee shop to pick up our lattes when the store door hit me. I wasn't paying attention and I wasn't looking up. I was too busy looking down at my phone and texting when the door slammed right into the head. My phone slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. My head was spinning and I couldn't understand what was going on around me. The whole world felt like it was spinning. After what felt like forever I felt my body hit the floor and that's when everything went black. The last thing I heard before I fell into a pit of darkness was a deep voice exclaiming "Crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked own at the girl lying on the floor in front of me.

"What am I going to do?" I thought. "Is she even okay?"

I got down on my knees next to her. I turned her head over it wasn't bleeding or anything. But there was obviously something wrong. She was unconscious! I grabbed her wrist. Thankfully there was a pulse. I leaned down closer until my ear was near her mouth. Thank god she was breathing. Now I knew she wasn't dead at least. What was I supposed to do next? Where was I supposed to take her?

I picked up her phone that was lying next to her, hoping that it could help with something. Give me a number to contact. But there was no such luck. When it fell I guess it broke. Looking at her one more time I decided that I had no other choice but to take her to the hospital. I mean what if something was seriously wrong with her?

I picked her up in my arms, bridal style. I then walked like that with her in my arms the four bocks to my car. I got some funny looks from people on the street on my way there. When I got to the car, I somehow pulled out my keys fro my pocket. I finally got them out and I unlocked the door. I then placed her very gently on the back seat. I then got into the drivers seat and started the car. I opened up my GPS and followed its directions to the nearest hospital.

When I got to the hospital I pulled up to the emergency room side. I pulled into a parking spot and opened the door and pulled her out. Carrying her I walked into the hospital. When I got there the doctors grabbed her from me and place her on a stretcher, they then whisked her away. I was left to wait in the waiting rooms.

Fifteen minutes passed and then a doctor finally came out.

"Are you family"

I had to think quickly. "I'm…her…uh boyfriend."

"So what exactly happened?"

"She…uh got hit in the head with a door."

He looked at me funny. "Well…okay. She has a slight concussion, but nothing too serious. You can actually take her home. But she still hasn't regained consciousness yet. She should be okay by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Where was I supposed to take her? I didn't even know where she lived. Well there was only one thing to do. I would have to take her to my house.<p>

I closed the car door behind me as I carried her up to my apartment. I once again had to go through the very difficult task to getting my keys out of my pocket. I carried her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. I covered her with a blanket before I shut the lights and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up with a throbbing in my head. What happened last night? The last thing I remember is getting hit by the store door- wait, where am I? I looked around me. I was currently in a huge bed with a blanket covering me. What the hell happened? As I looked across the room I spotted someone standing in the doorway of the room. He was tall and muscular. He had short curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He was looking at me with a curious expression displayed on his face. All in all he was pretty cute. But wait why was he here? And most importantly why was I here?

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head. I grabbed my head in agony.

The guy rushed over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

As quickly as the pain had come it went away.

"I'm fine and no offense to you or anything but who are you? And why am I here? What happened last night?" I asked.

" Oh I'm sorry. Well yesterday as I was walking out of the coffee shop and you were walking in the door hit you and you passed out. " he began to explain. "So I took you to the hospital and it turns out you had a concussion, but your fine now. And I'm Nick by the way" he assured me. "I didn't know where to take you so I brought you here, to my house. "The doctor gave these pills for you to take and here's your phone. It's kind of broken." He handed me the pill bottle and my phone.

"Well thanks for last night. I guess I should get going," I said getting up.

"I think I should your going to need some help with that. Let me help you."

"No I'm fine," but as I stood up my head started spinning and I fell back.

When I opened my eyes I expected to be on the ground but instead Nick had caught me.

"Told you to wait…you never did tell me your name."

"Miley" I informed him."

"Hmm. Interesting. I like it."

"Could you let me go now? I need to be on my way."

"You don't even know where you are right now. If you really must go now I'll drive you. Your in no state to leave by yourself."

I hesitated. But he was right.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem let me go grab my keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Maybe at least 8 reviews for the next one? Please? Tell me what you want to happen and give me some ideas.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! I just wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews. They totally make my day! I really appreciate you taking the time to review and it makes me want to update faster! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride" I mumbled as I stumbled out of his car.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked with a smirk.

God! He just thinks he's all that doesn't he. With that smirk and sarcasm and everything!

"No thank you! I'm fine!" I yelled in aggravation. But with my luck that's just when I lost my steadiness.

"Sure you are," he said chuckling and getting out of his car.

He approached me and put his hand on my back and started leading me towards my apartment building.

"You are so just doing this to find out where I live. You want to keep following me around! You creep!" I accused.

He laughed at this to. "Oh am I? So Miss Miley, why didn't I just make my move last night when you were out cold? I had my chance then didn't I? "

"See! You admit that you thought about it! You just admitted that it was your chance!"

"I did not!"

"You did too! You just said it."

"No you just accused me of saying it"

"Oh don't you try putting this on me!"

"Listen, if you're that worried about it then I'll just take you to the elevator. That way I won't find out where you live."

"Fine. And once again thank you for last night. I guess."

"But I thought I only did it to take advantage of you?" He said laughing.

"Do you have to hold everything against me? You have to be paranoid about things like that." I said as I walked into the elevator.

"Wait! You're not going to give me your number?" He called out to me before the doors shut, smirking once again.

"You wish!" I called out to him as the elevator door shut close.

* * *

><p>I collapsed on my couch the minute I entered my apartment. I was so tired after last night's events that I did not even remember.<p>

I groaned as I looked at the time on my clock. It was ten o'clock. I had an hour to get ready for work and get ready for work for my first appointment of the day. I popped two of the pills into my mouth before hitting the shower.

I came out more relaxed and less tired. I walked into my walk in closet to find an outfit for the day. I finally settled on a black pencil skirt with a baby blue blouse tucked in. I paired that with black five inch heel pumps. I quickly plugged in my straightener and ran it through my hair to get it somewhat straight and presentable.

Before leaving my apartment I pulled a grey cardigan over my top, grabbed my car keys and left.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my office looking over some dress designs and trying to get some new dress ideas. When Demi burst into the room.<p>

"Where the hell were you last night? What happened? Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Dems relax! Something really weird happened last night."

"What! What could have been so important that you missed our Friday movie night? And you couldn't even text or call me? I was worried sick!"

I sighed and began to tell her everything that occurred in the past sixteen hours.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? All that happened?"

'Yup every single event I just described to you really happened." I said turning back to my papers.

"Well was he cute?' she asked.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"I said was he cute."

"Are you kidding? I just told you about everything that happened last night and all you can think about is if he was cute or not?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, if you must know, then yes he was cute."

"Well" she prompted.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well, when are you going to see him again?"

"Who said I was going to see him again? All I said was he was cute and I was just answering your question."

'Well one assumes that when you se a cute guy you get his number to see him again."

She began to explain to me as if I was some child.

"Not when one barely knows the person."

"Well I say you knew him well enough. I mean you spent the whole night at his house!"

"Oh my god Demi! Please do not remind me!"

"Well since you won't be calling him any time soon. Can I have his number?"

"I didn't get his number Demi! Did you not get that the first time?"

"I thought you would have been smart enough to at least get his number."

"What was I going to do with his number? And he probably has a girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V.<strong>

I chuckled on the way to my car. She really was something. She was sassy and I liked it. Unlike the other girls that I usually go out with, she wasn't fake.

Fake hair, fake nails, fake tans, ad fake personality. They never spoke their minds, scared that whatever they said would offend me. These were the so called girls from my parents social group. But Miley, she's different. I mean did you listen to what she said. She had confidence in herself and I like that.

I walked back into my apartment. I was late for work. Joe was going to kill me. I quickly jumped into the shower. I then grabbed suit out of my closet an got dressed. I had to hurry.

* * *

><p>The minute I walked into work, no the second I walked in Joe jumped up and gave me a piece of his mind.<p>

"Where the hell were you Nicholas? You know where you weren't? WORK! DO you know what time it is? You are two hours late for work mister!"

"Yea I know Joe. I'm sorry but it's not really my fault. You will not believe what happened last night."

"What do you mean it's not your fault? Did someone kidnap you last night and hold you hostage? Did they only let you go five minutes ago? And what about our double date last night? You totally stood us up! You know she thought I was lying! So she poured soda over my head and left. She totally messed up my hair! And then you know what the other one did, the one that was supposed to be your date, she stomped on my foot and left. Do you know how much that hurt? No you don't? So how can you stand here right now and say its not your fault… wait what happened last night?"

"First of all I never told you I was coming. And if I remember correctly I told you I wasn't. So you had their little exit show coming. So last night this is what happened…"

I told him all about what happened last night.

"No way man! That all seriously happened last night?"

"No Joe I just lied about everything I told you."

"So wait. Are you sure nothing else happened last night, when you were all alone with her…at your apartment… all alone?

'What? Yes I'm sure. Gosh Joe. Do you think dirty all the time?"

"So is she hot?" He asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

He looked at me.

"Yes she's hot.'

"That's all I needed to hear. So since your not interested and you haven't made any more plans to meet up. Can I get her number?"

"How do you know I'm not seeing her again?"

He sighed. "Okay Nick. Are you seeing her again?"

"No"

"I've made my point. Now her number please?" he said holding out his hand.

"No I did not get her number and forget about it. She probably already has a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Selena's P.O.V.<p>

I was out and about shopping for the wedding. There was still so much to do and there wasn't that much time left before the wedding. I was crossing the street when I thought I spotted someone familiar. Being the curious person I am I hurried ahead to find out who it was.

"Hey Miley right? It's Selena. Remember? From your store."

"Right. No I recognized you. What are you up to?"

"Wedding shopping. There's just so much to do and so little time to get everything accomplished. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. I just needed to get away to clear my head."

"Well today Taylor, you know my maid of honor was supposed to come with me. But something came up and none of my other bridesmaids could make it. So you know since you said you weren't really doing anything. I was wondering if you could come shopping with me. It's no fun shopping alone." I looked at her with my best puppy dogface.

She laughed. "You don't have to ask me twice when it comes to shopping. Lets go."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>We shopped and talked and talked and shopped for the next five hours. She was so easy to talk to. We talked about everything and I mean everything! We were basically sharing our life stories with each other.<p>

"That was so much fun!" She exclaimed as she got out of my car when I dropped her off at her house. She leaned over to give me a hug. "We so gotta do that again!"

"Totally! So I'll see you on my Monday for my dress appointment?"

"Yea. I looked through the designs you gave me and I pulled out some dresses I thought you would like. "

"Awesome! Thanks. I'll text you tomorrow?'

" Oh no! I forgot to get my phone fixed. It broke last night" she explained. "Oh and I totally got to tell you the story."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up tomorrow. This way we'll go shopping again and you can get a new phone."

"Great! See you then! Bye!" bye she said heading towards her apartment.

I think I just made a new best friend.

**Sorry for these last two horrible chapters. I just need to get some things introduced you know? My longest chapter yet! 12 reviews for next time? That would be awesomely great! Guys I want and need your ideas for this story! Message me or leave them in the review box!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How's life? So here's the update! I was planning to have this up yesterday but I just got around to tying this today. Hope you like it. I also want to thank everyone who's reading this story! I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on it so review! **

* * *

><p>After dropping Miley off I headed to Taylor's house (my fiancé).<p>

I walked into his house and saw him sprawled out on the couch watching TV and eating, of course.

"Hey babe." I said pecking his lips.

"Hey Sel." He said barely looking up from the TV screen.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and smacked him across the face with it.

"What was that for?"

"Pay attention to me." I whined.

He laughed. "Well that's one way to gets someone's attention. Where were you?"

"Shopping. I told you before I left."

"Yea but I thought Taylor canceled?"

"So?"

"So you never go shopping alone. Its not your thing."

"Well I did because there's still so much to do for the wedding. But then I met up with someone there and she helped me shop. She's actually my dress designer. You know the owner of "The Perfect Dress"

"Ad your friends with her how?"

"Well we weren't really friends before but we are now. I'm actually thinking of asking her to be one of my bridesmaids. She was awesome in helping me pick out stuff for the wedding."

"So let me get this straight. You met her today, then shopped with her, and now all of a sudden you guys are best friends and your going to ask her to be a bridesmaid? Wow Sel you work fast. Don't you think she'll be a little weirded out by that?"

"And why would she be? She loved hanging out with me to you know? I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

"Of course you are babe." He said looking back to the TV screen.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm? Because if it is you know what's coming to you."

"No babe its not! Please anything but the punishment!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh your getting it now!" I said as I got up from next to him and ran upstairs into his room. I grabbed his autographed Yankee baseball from the glass case that he keeps it in and ran into the bathroom. I held it over the toilet.

"Sel don't you dare!" he said running into the bathroom.

A look of horror crossed his face when he saw what I was about to do.

"Try and stop me now!"

"Please Sel!" he begged. "Do. Not. Do. It. I'll do anything you ask! Anything! I promise!"

I pretended to look like I was thinking about his offer. "Okay. Fine, but only if you go to work tomorrow wearing that pink suit with those pink slipper your grandma gave you for Christmas last year."

"Come on!"

"Is it going to be the suit or the baseball?" I threatened.

He mumbled something under his breath and then sighed. "The suit. But not the slippers. Please?"

"Good choice and fine." I said walking up to him and kissing his cheek and handing him the ball back. "You gonna look so sexy in that suit."

"Don't even joke about that! So why do you want me to embarrass myself like that in front of everyone? I'm your fiancé. Wouldn't people think your marrying a gay weirdo?"

"So you admit I'm marrying a gay weirdo!"

"That's not what I meant. And I'm just saying you better not be like this when we're married."

'Then don't marry me cause this is all me babe." I said smirking.

"You know I would put myself out of the torture if it weren't for the fact that I am madly in love with you and can't go a day without you here with me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Let's head out to my parents beach house. Just you and me. Nobody else. Us alone at the house…on the beach…with the waves in the back. Can you imagine that?"

"I'm going shopping with Miley and Taylor. We still have tons of wedding stuff to do."

"Cancel it." He said, leaning in towards me and kissing my neck.

"Baby I can't and you know we're waiting for our wedding night."

He pulled away. "I know. But sometimes I wish we didn't though. It's so hard to resist."

"I know but it's only a little while. Then I can't wait to be all yours. I want us to be each other's first, and we will be. But you know we both want it to be on our wedding night. It'll be perfect." I promised him.

"I'm sure it will be. And don't worry. I still want to wait. I'm so glad you'll be my first." He assured me.

I looked down at y ring finger, which currently displayed my purity ring and my diamond engagement ring. I snuck a peek at his finger, which currently held his purity ring.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you." I whispered. "I don't think I could live without you."

He pulled me into a hug. "You'll never have to I'm here baby and I always will be." He promised me.

"Can you believe were we are now? I mean we're getting married! Remember when we were little kids and we hated each others guts?"

"I also remember how scared I was when I was first going to ask you out. I thought you were definitely going to say no. Then on our first anniversary I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me downstairs to the couch. There we engaged in a heated make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

Selena and me have grown really close these pat few days. She even asked me to be a bridesmaid for her wedding. You may think its weird because it's only been a few days but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

She was coming in today to look at dresses with the rest of her family. It was currently twelve o'clock. She was due to arrive any minute.

"Miley, your twelve o'clock is here." Sandy said as she walked into my office.

Well here they were. I walked into the waiting room. There Selena was seated next to a middle aged woman dressed in a navy blue dress with a cream colored cardigan. Next to her there was a middle-aged man in a gray suit. I assumed that these were her parents.

On the couch across from them a man who I assumed was in his late twenties was sitting next to a pretty girl dressed in a strapless blue dress with nude colored heels.

There were two guys seated on the last couch. One of them had shot brown hair; he wore a leather jacket over jeans. The guy next to him was dressed in a black suit.

He looked familiar…too familiar. Oh my god! I looked at him in shock. It was the guy… the guy from the other night! It was Nick! He wasn't looking my way so I guess he hadn't recognized me yet…or he didn't remember who I was. Taylor sat on the other side of Nick. I could tell that she and the guy in the leather jacket were sending each other deathly glares.

"Miley!" Selena said jumping up to hug me. "These are my parents, Denise and Paul. That's my brother Kevin over there and his wife Danielle. And those are my brothers Joe and Nick. You already know Taylor. Guys this is Miley."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V. <strong>

I was bored out of my mind and we had just gotten here. We were currently seated the waiting room of the bridal shop "The Perfect Dress", waiting for the owner to come out and help. She was apparently one of Selena's new best friends.

My mom made us all leave work at eleven thirty today so we could all make it to Sel's dress appointment. We all came straight from work. I was still dressed in my work clothes, along with everybody but Joe. He insisted that he needed to go home and changed so he could look "cool" in case he met any hot girls. He made sure to say this in front of Taylor. Boy was my mom mad when she heard that and saw what he had changed into. Like all of us she didn't like this "new" Joe, whose only ambition in life right now was to pick up as many girls as he could. She was still hoping that he would come to his senses and get back together with Taylor. From what I was currently experiencing, it did not look like that was about to happen anytime soon. And Joe wasn't the one who ended the relationship, it was Taylor. Right now Joe was sitting on one side of me and Taylor was sitting on the other side. They were exchanging the scariest looks ever!

I was currently immersed in playing a game on my when I heard someone walk into the room. It was probably the owner. But if froze when I heard Selena scream "Miley!"

Miley...There couldn't be that many Mileys in this city right? I mean it was such an unusual name.

But sure enough when I looked up it was she same Miley standing there. The same one I slammed accidentally with a door a few nights ago. The same one I couldn't stop thinking about the past few days. The same one with the chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was also staring at me in shock. So this was Sel's new friend?

When Selena got around to introducing me I smirked at her. "Oh, we've already met, haven't we Miley?"

She looked uncomfortable and then mumbled something under her breath, low, but I could still hear it. "Unfortunately." I sent another smirk in her direction.

Selena looked confused. "Wait. How do you two know each other?"

Miley sent Selena an 'I'll explain later look'. Selena nodded.

I spoke up. "Oh we just bumped into each other the other day ad started talking." I said casually.

Everybody seemed to buy that.

Miley seemed to perk up. "Well lets go look at dresses, shall we?" she led us into a room next door that had a small stage located in the center. Chairs surrounded the stage. We all took a seat.

"I have the dresses in the dressing room. We can try all those, and if they don't seem to work we can look at others, ok?"

"Ok!" Selena chirped excitedly.

She left for the dressing room with Miley.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's P.O.V.<strong>

I knew something was up the minute I saw Miley looking at Nick, but I couldn't figure out what it was. And when Nick noticed Miley standing there he got the same look on his look on his face that Miley had on hers. Then he said they already knew each other. What was up?

"Spill!" I said the minute we walked into the dressing room.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

'Don't act like you don't know anything! What's going on between you ad my brother? How do you know him?" I asked.

"Nothing is going on between us!"

"Well obviously something is going on!"

"Sel, remember that guy I told you about? The one that hit me with the door?"

"Yeah" I responded. Where was this going?

"Well he's the guy! I didn't know he was your brother!"

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious? That's him? You spent the night at my brothers house?"

"Yeah that's him and when you say it like that it sounds really weird!"

"You like him don't you?" I asked smiling.

"No I don't! What gave you a crazy idea like that?" she said quickly…too quickly.

"Well I can tell he likes you." I said.

"No he doesn't!" she said and she stopped me before I could say another word by pulling a dress over my head.

I pulled it down and she began tying it up in the back. I walked out to show the rest of my family.

It was a beautiful off white dress. It was strapless and covered in layers of lace. It was gorgeous, but it was totally not me. It wasn't fun enough.

"Oh Sel" my mom gushed. "You look just like a princess!" I wanted to look like a princess, but a fun princess.

"Yea, but its not the one." I said heading back into the dressing room.

The next dress was a mermaid. It was a bright kind of white. It had one shoulder with a big bow coming out of it. The dress was covered in sparkles. It was pretty but not something I could picture myself getting married in. it was too out there.

I tried on five more dresses but none of them were my perfect dress. They were either too wild or not wild enough. The sixth dress was a ball gown. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline. It had a silver ribbon right under the bust. The skirt of the dress was al feathery and shredded. The minute I looked in the mirror I knew that it was the dress. Miley positioned a veil on my head. This was the dress I would wear on my wedding day. I could clearly picture myself walking down the aisle with my dad in this dress with Taylor waiting on the end of it. I suddenly got teary eyed. I saw that my mom was crying too.

"Oh baby girl! That's the dress, that the one!" she said hugging me.

That's when the reality hit me. Here I was standing in a white dress to get married in! Holy crap! I was getting married!

"This is definitely my dress!" I announced and that's when I was flooded with hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is guys chapter five. I kinda like how it turned out. It's my longest chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know it gets annoying that I keep changing the people's point of views but there are some parts that I want a specific characters thoughts on. It's also hard for me to write it with a normal point of view.<strong>

**Does anyone want to help me with this story? I know what's going to happen over the next few chapters and some idea of how I want this story to turn out but I'm still having trouble picturing all of it. Help would be great! If you guys have any ideas leave them in a review or message me. Please review!**

**Simar- I was thinking I was going to do a Jaylor, but if you have any ideas how a Jemi could happen please share!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's chapter six! So some of you want to see some Jemi in this story. But when I started this story I wanted a Jaylor in it. I have the idea all planned out. I might put a little Jemi in it but its not going to last. The Jemi is most likely going to be in it to create a problem for Jaylor. I just want to know. Do you guys really hate the idea of a Jaylor in this story? This story is a Jaylor, Niley, and Taylena story. Thanks to everyone out there who's reading this story. **

* * *

><p>I sent one more glare in Joe's direction before walking out of the waiting room. For the past ten minutes we had been sending some not so friendly looks in each other's direction.<p>

Everybody thinks that I hate him and nothing he does or says bothers me. But no one knows the truth. No one.

They don't know the reason I broke up with him.

They don't know what caused me to do it.

They don't know much it hurt to do it.

They don't know how much it hurts to see him everywhere.

They don't know how much it hurts me to see him flirting with other girls.

They don't know anything.

Not even he knows. He doesn't know why I broke up with him. And that hurts more than you can imagine.

He acts like he doesn't even care. Just before he made a comment about wanting to look good for other girls right in front of me. Doesn't he care about the last five years we spent together?

Doesn't he still care bout me?

I guess in my mind I still think he's going to come up to me and ask me what he did wrong and then ask for forgiveness. Beg me to come back to him. But something like that hasn't happened yet and I'm starting to think it never will.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around in the room watching Selena try on wedding dresses. She looked great in all of them. But when she came out n the last dress we all knew it was the one. She was practically glowing in that dress. She looked stunning. The smile on her face clearly told us that no dress would be as perfect as this one was for her.<p>

I was just about to go up and hug her when somebody grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see who it was.

It was Joe.

"Come with me." He mumbled under his breath and he started pulling on my arm.

I had no other choice but to follow hem. He led me to a corner of the room where no one could really see us.

What the heck could he possibly want?

He pushed me against the wall and put on of his arms next to my head on the wall. He had me trapped.

"You need to stop what your doing." He hissed at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Why do you have to act so innocent around everyone? Why does everyone have to feel sorry for you? You're the one who broke up with me! Then why is everyone all over me like it s my fault? Heck I don't even know why you broke up with me! But everything gets blamed on me! You end it everyone asks me what I did wrong. Your shooting me glares out there and everyone's like your horrible to me. Do you think of anyone but yourself? Gosh Taylor I don't know how I dated you that long!"

His words hurt. I couldn't believe he felt that way. "You just think…" that's all I got out of my mouth when I started to get dizzy. I started to feel light headed and I fell over.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes a minute later, surprised to not be on the ground. I felt someone's arms wrapped around my torso. Sure enough it was Joe with a shocked expression on his face.<p>

"What the fuck Taylor?" what t hell just happened?" He asked worried.

"Like it matters to you. Now let me go. I'm fine." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

But his arms tightened around my body.

"Answer my fucking question Taylor! What the hell just happened to you? You just like passed out!"

I pulled his arms off of me and I stood up straight.

"Like I said before. It was nothing. Anyways when do you care what happens to me. You couldn't give a shit." I asked bitterly.

He looked a little hurt and taken back by what I said. His eyes softened. "Who says I didn't care." He whispered.

I turned my head and walked away, leaving him standing there.

Maybe now he's got a little taste of what I've been felling for the last three months.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V.<strong>

She just left me standing there. I didn't know what else to say. She kept bringing up how much I hurt her. But she doesn't know how much she hurt me. How much the break up hurt me. She didn't even tell me why. She just left me there to figure it out by myself. How am I supposed to do that?

Everyone blame sit on me. How is this my fault? What did I even do? God I'm so confused.

I admit my words were a bit harsh. I could tell they hurt her. But I needed to get them out.

And then when she blacked out I hurried to catch her. And I swear right at minute my heart stopped. I was so scared. Then when she opened her eyes relief shot through my whole body. She was okay. Thank god.

She told me to let go of her but I couldn't until I was absolutely sure she was okay.

And then she said the words that hurt me more than anything.

She said I didn't care about her.

She doesn't know that I care about her more than anybody else.

I know it doesn't seem like it because of all the girls I date. But I do. I only go out with all those girls so I can get my mind off of her.

I walked into the waiting room where Miley. Nick. Selena, and now Taylor were. They were huddled together talking.

"You in to go to that new club tonight, Joe?' Selena asked me.

"Sure. Who's coming with?"

"Miley, Nick, Taylor, and Taylor.

"As long as I'm not the designated driver I'm in."

"Oh don't worry that's Nick. So we'll meet there at eight."

"Sounds good." Nick said.

"Okay. So me. Miley, and Taylor are going to get ready at my place. We'll meet you guys there. You call Taylor and tell him, Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked I the mirror. I was dressed in a short, black, flowy, dress that ended a little before my knees. My hair was blown straight. I had on silver platform heels with a silver clutch.

"You look so hot Mi." Selena said coming into the room.

She was dressed in a skin tight, strapless, dark purple mini dress with black five-inch heeled pumps. He hair was curled to perfection. She looked amazing.

"You too girly!"

"Are we ready to go?'' Taylor asked as she walked into the room. She wore a one shoulder, tight, sparkly silver dress with her signature curls pulled up in a loose bun with a few strands falling over her face. She looked awesome.

" Wow Taylor! You show my brother what he's missing out on wit all those girls."

Taylor looked down. I could see that it was a hard subject for her to talk about.

"Well let's head out. We don't want to be there late. " I said.

We arrived at "Flavor" the new club that had just opened in town. It was packed with people.

We walked inside and went straight to the bar. We all ordered drinks. This was going to be my night to forget about everything and just enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat in one of the booths alone. Taylor had gone to go look for Selena. Joe was in the corner flirting with some girl half naked and Taylor was on the dance floor grinding against some guy. I caught Joe looking over at her very few minutes. Miley was sitting at the bar chugging down what seemed to be her twentieth drink. She was definitely drunk by now.

"Hey man," Taylor said sitting down next to me. "It's getting late so we'll head out soon. Selena is beyond drunk right now so I'm going to take her home in a little while. You take Miley home, okay."

"Okay and what about Taylor?"

"She's fine. Not too drunk. She doesn't want to leave yet. She said she'll take a cab home. So you handle Miley. Make sure she gets home safe." He said walking away.

I got up and walked towards the bar.

"Hey Miley it's time to go home. I'm gonna take you home, all right?"

"But I don't wanna go home yet Nicky." She slurred. "I still want to have some fun." She said giggling. "You want to have fun with me?"

"Miley come on, lets go." I put my hand on her back and helped her up. She swayed back and almost fell over but I held her up.

"Just one more drink. Please?"

'No Miley your done."

"Okay." she said giggling again. " But I have to pay first." She said as she grabbed her purse.

I laid a few bills on the table."I got it. Now lets go."

"Thaaaaaankssss Niiiiickyyyy!"

I led her through the club. Once we were out she started skipping.

"I'm going home. Hear that Nicky? I'm going home. You're taking me home." She sang.

I laughed.

"Hear that world? This guy over here is taking me home! He's taaakiing me hoooome!"

"The whole world does not need to know your going home Miles." I said to her chuckling.

"You called me Miles! He guys he called me Miles! Miles! Miles! That's my name! Don't wear it out! Hey you know your cute?'

"Am I?"

"Yea you are one stud muffin!"

I laughed at her choice of words. When we got to my car she sat in the front seat while I got into the drivers seat."

"You're hoooot! Really hot! Like super duper hot! Like really really hot! Like smoking hot!" she rambled on.

I smiled in her direction.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yup."

"You won't hurt me like he does, right Nicky?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? How was it? Please review and tell me. I will most likely upload seven by next Sunday. I already began writing it. Hopefully I will have time to finish it. I have finals this week so I don't know yet. I love your guy's reviews; I think they're so sweet. When you guys review I know that people are actually reading the story. At least 16 reviews for the next one?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter seven! Hope you like it! It didn't really turn out the way I wanted though. Thanks to the people who take the time to review! You don't know how much it means to me! **

**NileyIsTrueLove: Thanks for reading! There will be a few Jaylor scenes in the upcoming chapters. But after that there won't be that much Jaylor.**

**Simar: Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I love reading your reviews. They are so sweet! I also love all the ideas you have. I really really appreciate that you review after every chapter!**

* * *

><p>I almost stopped the car when I heard her say that.<p>

"What did you say?"

"You won't hurt me right? Because when he hits me it hurts really badly. Like really badly. And I tell him to stop Nicky but he doesn't. He just hits me harder. It really hurts. He hit my tummy and it really hurts." She said grabbing her stomach in pain.

I gripped the steering wheel in anger. Who the hell has the nerve to hit her? Why would somebody want to hit her?

"Who Miley?"

"Liam. He hits me, hard. You'll stop him from hitting me right Nicky. You wont let him hit me anymore."

"Don't worry Miley. He'll never ay a hand on you again. Ever." I said through clenched teeth.

"You look so good driving right now. I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?"

"More than anything." I mumbled under my breath.

"I though you were cute the first time I saw you. " she said giggling. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

She started jumping up and down in her seat.

I placed my one of my hands on her knee to calm her down.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Wanna kiss me?' she asked again.

Before could answer she undid her seatbelt and leaned in. She kissed me.

I had to keep my eyes on the road to keep control of the car while she kept her lips on top of mine.

Now don't get me wrong. It's not like I didn't want to kiss her. Because trust me I dd. But I was driving and she was drunk. It wouldn't be right kissing her when she was in this state of mind.

She pulled away after about thirty seconds of this one sided kiss.

"Why didn't you kiss back? Aren't I a good kisser? I thought you liked me. Don't you like me?"

"Miley it's not like that. Your drunk." I tried to explain.

"So?'

"So it wouldn't be right kissing you when you're like this."

"Like what Nicky?'

"Drunk Miley. Kissing you when you're drunk. It just isn't right."

'But I don't mind." She stated simply.

"You will tomorrow morning." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said we're almost there."

"Nicky I don't want to be home alone tonight. Please don't make me be alone. Stay with me. Please Nicky." She begged.

"Miley I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please I won't be able to make it through the night. I am really sacred. Really really scared." She said tears forming in her big, bright, blue eyes.

After seeing those tears I had to give in.

"Fine. I'll stay." I said sighing.

Didn't even want to know what she would say when she would see me in her apartment tomorrow morning.

"Hey? Do you know that I'm drunk?"

"Yes Miley I am very well aware of the fact hat you are drunk right now." I said laughing. "Ok we're here."

"I'm too tired to walk. Will you carry me?"

I knew that's he wouldn't be able to make it. He was going to pass out any second. But I needed to know her apartment number. How else was I supposed to get her home?'

"Ok Mi. but which apartment do you live in?'

"2D Nicky."

I scooped her up into my arms. She wasn't like that for fifteen seconds when she passes out.

* * *

><p>While I was waiting for the elevator I noticed a woman staring at me. She had to be about thirty years old with blonde hair. It was getting kind of creepy.<p>

"Is hat Miley your holding…um…in your arms?'

"Um… yes it is." I replied.

She looked at me strangely.

That's when I realized how weird this situation looked.

'Oh no… you see she was tired and she fell asleep."

"Oh. So then who are you? I've never seen you around here before?"

"I'm Nick her… boyfriend." That was the second time I had to tell that lie.

"Oh I didn't know she was dating someone. I'm Angela. I live on the same floor as Miley."

"Oh, well we just started dating little while ago."

We stood there in an awkward silence waiting for the elevator to come.

I breathed in a sigh of relief when it finally came.

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye to Angela as I turned in the other direction to find Miley's apartment.<p>

When I got to apartment 2D I realized that I didn't have her key.

"Crap!" I whispered.

But thankfully her purse was around her wrist. In side it I found the keys to her apartment.

Once I was inside I found her room. I placed her on the bed.

I knew I shouldn't but I had too. I had to see how bad this asshole had hurt her.

I lifted up her dress carefully, careful to look away. I wasn't doing this to try and sneak a peek at her underwear or bra or anything.

Sure enough right under her bra and all the way to her belly button. As you can already probably tell it was huge. It was black and blue and yellow and brown. It was truly horrible.

I was furious. I wanted to kill the bastard who ha done this to her. I couldn't believe someone had the fucking nerve to d something like this. No way in hell was I going to let this guy continue hurting her.

I pulled her dress back down and slipped off her heels. I pulled the covers over her. Then I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. I shut the lights as I walked out of her room.

In one of the closets I found a blanket and pillow. I laid down on one of the couches.

What was it about her that made me feel this way?

I never felt this way about anyone before. None of the girls I ever dated made me feel like this.

I felt a connection with her.

Did she feel the same way?

These thoughts and questions ran through my head as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up felling sick to my stomach. I ran into the bathroom and kneeled down to the toilet. I started throwing up all the contents of my stomach. Which was mostly liquid considering al the drinks I had consumed the night before.

I felt someone holding my hair back as I continued to vomit and rubbing my back I circles.

I stood up and turned around to see that it was Nick. He held out my toothbrush.

Took it from him, shocked to see him standing there. "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell happened last night?"

"Now how come whenever we see each other you talk to me like that?" he asked smirking.

"Well maybe because you're standing here in my apartment!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Do not bring my panties into this!"

"Last night you were beyond drunk. Taylor asked me to bring you here. You said you didn't want to be alone and started crying. So I slept on the couch. That's what happened."

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" I asked eying him suspiciously.

"Well nothing other than you telling me how hot, sexy and cute, I am constantly."

"I did that?"

"Yea and I forgot we also had our first kiss and our first time if you know what I'm saying." He said winking at me.

I slapped him on the arm. "Tell me we didn't!"

"Ow! Okay fine we didn't. But the kiss did happen."

"You kissed me?"

"No, you kissed me."

"You kissed back!"

"Actually I didn't. Even though you kept insisting I do. I would never take advantage of you like that."

I don't know why but when he said that I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks." He acted like I didn't hear what I said though.

"Do you have a boyfriend?'

I hesitated before answering him.

"No." I finally said.

"Then who's Liam?"

My breath got caught in my throat when he asked me that.

"How do you know about Liam?'

He walked towards me and got closer and closer until I had my back to the wall. He came closer until he had me trapped.

"Miley does he hurt you? Don't lie to me?'

"I-I-I don't know hat your talking about." I stuttered.

He placed his hand on my stomach right where my bruise was. I winced.

"Nick it's okay. It's nothing I can't handle."

"No Miley! It is not okay! It is not fucking okay! I am not just going to sit back and watch you get hurt when I know that somebody is hurting you!" he yelled. "We haven't known each other that long. But I don't know. Ever since I bumped into you I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know why."

I was shocked ta his confession. I felt something towards him too. I didn't know what it was. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed him.

He placed his hands on my hips and kissed back. I felt sparks running throughout my whole body.

I pulled away. "I can't do this." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked clearly concerned.

"I can't. I can't. Just leave. Please." I whispered tears running down my face.

"Miley don't let him do this to you. Stop it. Call me when you need me. I'll be there." He leaned down and kissed my head. "I will always be there for you."

And with that he was gone. I was left alone once again.

I slid down the wall sobbing. Why did this always happen to me."

What did I do to deserve this?

Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

Why did I feel this way about him?

I didn't know what to do. I was living my life just fine. I could handle what was coming to me.

Well until now.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since that night.<p>

I haven't talked to Nick since.

I haven't really talked to anyone since.

Selena ad Demi come to check up on me. They were worried. They didn't know what was going on. Nick didn't tell Selena.

It was eight o' clock. Everyone had gone home. I had some paper work I needed to finish. I was just about to lock up when someone entered the store.

"Mileeeeyyyy. Areee youuu in hereee?" Liam's voice slurred.

Oh no he was here. Who knows what he was going to do to me today. Then I thought of what Nick has said to me. Was really going to let him do this to me?'

I only knew one person who could help me.

I dialed a number.

"Hello" the voice answered.

"Nick he's here. I don't know what to do?'

**Did you guys like it? I knew it wasn't best but what can I do. I uploaded a new story called Promises are Meant to be Kept. Check it out. Guys I've decided that I don't how many people are reading this so I won't upload until I have at least 22 reviews. So uploaded this. So I will probably get the second chapter by Thursday if I get more reviews on it. Thanks for those out there who read my stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's chapter eight! I hope you guys like it. Also check out my new story Promises Are Meant To Be Kept. Please review! I will update this story more often if I get enough reviews on each chapter.**

* * *

><p>He was getting closer. I could hear his footsteps. He kept calling out my name.<p>

"I gotta go." I whispered into the phone. "He's coming closer." And with that I ended the call.

"Mileyyyy. Wheereee areeee youuu? I'm cominng." He slurred.

I pushed myself closer against the wall in my office.

I heard the door open. There he was. With a bottle of beer in his hand.

"There you are Miley. I was looking all over for you. Now what have I told you about hiding. Oh yea I think it was there is no way in hell you can hide from me. Now come on. Lets get out of here. Its too small for what we're about to do together."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door.

"Stop Liam! How many times do I have to tell you we're not dating! I broke up with you! We're done! Let go of me!"

"Oh baby. You really think that matters to me. It doesn't. I don't care if we're not in a relationship. I don't need to be in a relationship with you to do what I'm about to do and to do what I always do. Now come on!"

He pulled even harder and I couldn't get out of his grip. I tried biting his arm. But it didn't work. He punched me in the stomach. Hard. Right where my bruise was. Right where he had hit me last time.

I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Don't try to resist me next time or it'll be worse than that.

He was able to pull me out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Now there's definitely enough space in here to have fun. If you know what I mean." He winked at me.

He pushed me against the wall. And started kissing me. He pushed his lips against mine but I didn't kiss back.

'What's wrong baby? Am I not a good kisser?"

He moved down to my neck and started kissing it.

Hi hands dropped to my legs. He started to pull down my zipper and undo my pant button.

I tried to pull away. But he just pushed his body on to mine.

"Don't worry babe. I'll make your first time memorable. "

I tried to punch his chest but he grabbed my hands.

"Didn't I tell you not to try that again?" he hissed. "Oh now your gonna get it and trust me it gonna hurt!"

He pulled his body away from mine and pinned my hand again the wall.

He punched me on my chest. Hard he repeated it a couple of times. That was it. I could no longer do anything. The pain was too much.

"You don't like that do you?" he said smirking as he went back to working on my pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V.<strong>

I was finishing up some work. Selena decided to come in today because she felt bad about loading us with all the work the last couple of days.

So right now it was just me and her. Joe had left an hour ago. I hadn't seen or talked to Miley since that day. I wanted to know if she was okay or not but I didn't think it was the best idea to call her. I didn't tell anyone about anything that went on. We were just about to leave when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nick he's here. I don't know what to do." I heard Miley's voice on the other line say.

"Miley who? Liam? He's there? Are you okay?"

I heard someone yelling her name in the back. The person sounded drunk.

"I gotta go." She whispered into the phone. "He's coming closer." And then she hung up the phone.

"Selena we gotta go!" I said as I grabbed my coat.

"What's wrong Nick?" She asked.

"It's Miley. She needs help.

I slammed the car door and ran down the block to the store. Selena was behind me trying to catch up. I hadn't told her anything on the way here. I just focused on getting here as soon as possible.

I threw open the store door and was absolutely shocked at what I saw in front of me.

There was Miley she looked barely conscious and there was this guy like on top of her and from what I could see he was trying to take off her pants.

No way in hell was I going to let that happen. I grabbed the guy from the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Miley. She slid down to the floor.

"Selena go get Miley!" I yelled punching the guy in the face.

Selena ran over to where Miley was lying.

I wasn't done with this guy yet. I punched him again. This time when I pulled back he tried to get me. But before he could I pulled his hands behind his back and rammed him into the wall.

"Don't you ever try to go near Miley gain." I hissed.

"Watch me."

Wow this guy wasn't going to let up was he?

I turned him around and punched him straight in the face and then his stomach. I was just about to go for his face again when Selena stopped me.

"Nick! Just let him go! Look at Miley!"

The minute I let go of him he ran out of the door.

"What's wrong with Miley?' I asked going over to them.

Selena was down on the floor next to her.

I knelt down on the floor next to them.

Miley was now unconscious.

"What's wrong? Where did he hit her?'

"I don't know. She was just like this."

I started to pull up her shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing Nick!" Selena hissed. "This is not the time for this!"

"God Selena you really think I would be doing this? Now?"

I pulled up her shirt and right there the area where her ribcage was all bruised up and red. I put my hand there.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why is it all the bruised?"

"I think she has a broken rib. Lets get her to the hospital." I said picking her up very carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up confused to as where I was. There were all kinds of tubes and wires connected to me.

I looked up and saw Nick passed out on an armchair and Selena asleep on another.

I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in my ribcage when I did.

"Ow."

"The doctor said you should try not to move." Nick said stretching his arms.

"What happened?" I asked as I attempted to sit myself up again.

His face suddenly got all serious as he came over and put his hand on my back helping me up. "Do you really not remember what happened last night?"

"Well there was Liam and then…" that was all I could remember him hitting me and trying to get my pants off.

"The bastard was in there beating you! He broke one of your ribs! What would have happened if Sel and me hadn't come? What would have happened to you?"

"What happened to Liam?" I whispered.

"Oh I took care of him."

"But he'll be back." I whispered again. "He always comes back."

"I promise he won't come back." Nick said as he came closer to me.

"Thanks for being there when I needed you."

"I told you I would always be there for you. Didn't I?"

He leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't hesitate in kissing him back.

This was weird for me. After Liam it was hard for me to open up. Then why did Nick make it so easy for me? Why was it that whenever he was around it felt like everything was going to be okay?

"Wow didn't think I would be waking up to this." Selena said looking at us curiously.

"We didn't know you were going to wake up."

"So what else have you been doing while I was asleep?' and then it seemed like right at that moment she had realized that I was wake.

"Oh my god Miley! Your up! Are you okay!" she asked running towards me.

I laughed. "I'm fine Sel. Thanks to you."

"Oh it was all Nick. The minute you called Nick was out the door. He didn't even tell me anything. He got the car going so fast I thought for sure he was going to get us killed.

Selena really was a true friend. She saw all that happened but she didn't even ask me about it yet. She knew that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I'm going to go get some coffee."

"Sel it's three o' clock in the morning. You really going to go out and get coffee?"

"It's never to late for caffeine. And it looks like you guy need some time alone together."

"No Sel its okay you don't have to go. Besides I have to tell you guys something."

"What?"

"Me and Liam started dating the summer out of high school."

"Miley you don't have to."

But I did. I had to tell the. I had to tell somebody. Somebody that cared.

"We dated for about a year and a half. But then I broke up with him because he started drinking. After his brother died he just lost it. He would drink everyday. He would be drunk all the time. And even when he wasn't drunk he was different. It was like he totally changed. Even after I broke up with him he would come back. Drunk. He said I was the reason for it. I was the reason he was like this because I left him. And you know the rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V.<strong>

"I'll pick you up in like ten minutes. I'll call you when I'm downstairs." I spoke into the phone.

"K I'll see you soon I guess." she said giggling.

* * *

><p>I met her last week when we were out that new club. Everyone had left. Well not everyone. Nick had left with Miley. It seemed like something was going on between them. Taylor had taken Selena home. Taylor was still on the dance floor grinding against some guy. She was laughing at everything he said. But I mean come on he couldn't be funnier than me.<p>

The girl I was talking to left to go to the bathroom and that's when I made a run for it. I mean she was hot and all but I could totally tell all she wanted to do was get in my pants.

I walked out of the club and into the cool air outside. I didn't drive myself here so I knew I would have to take a cab home. As I turned the corner I heard crying.

"Now who could that be?' I thought to myself.

There was a girl huddled on the floor. She had her knees to her chest and her head buried in her hands. She was the one crying.

"Umm are you okay?" I asked unsure of what I was doing.

"No I'm not okay! Do I look okay to you? No I don't because I'm not okay!" she snapped at me.

"Well umm what's the matter?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me that's what. So I'm about to go over to his place right. But then he calls me and he tells me it's not working out and he met someone else who he's now madly in love with. He told me this on the freaking phone! I mean who does that! And come on like I'm really going to believe the whole falling in love thing. How dumb does he think I am?'

"Well at least you got a reason. " I said sliding down next to her.

"What do you mean?'

"Well I'm like in this relationship for like five years. And I think it's going great. But then one day out of nowhere she breaks up wit me. And she doesn't even tell me why. And you know what the worst part is everyone takes her side. Like I'm the one who broke up with her!"

"Do you still love her?"

I answered without even thinking. "Yea I do."

"I still love him too."

" We just met and we've and I don't know why I just told you all that. I haven't told anyone else."

"I know it's so weird. I don't even think I could tell my best friend this. So let me properly introduce myself. I'm Demi."

"Joe." I tell her.

And that's how we met.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." She said sliding into the passenger seat. But leaning over first to peck my lips.<p>

"Hey. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Lets go to the movies. The Vow came out yesterday ad I' dying to see it."

"Seriously The Vow? That chick flick. Anything but that please." I said groaning.

"Oh please Joe you're gonna end up loving it. And it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little like Channing Tatum yourself."

"Whatever then. Lets go see The Vow." I replied sighing.

"Yay! I knew you'd cave. You always do."

"Babe you haven't known me that long to know me like that.

"Well I can read you like a book." She answered laughing s she slid on her sunglasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's P.O.V.<strong>

God it's been a long week. I've just been working this whole week. I was working twenty four/seven and now I finally could get a break.

I didn't know what I waned to do with my free day.

I had called Selena earlier but she said she was busy. Something about being at the hospital with a friend. I don't know.

I tried calling all of my other friends but it seemed like everyone was busy today.

So I decided to go see a movie. The Vow was out and I was dying to see it.

* * *

><p>While I was in line waiting to buy a ticket I noticed that a couple in front of me was making out.<p>

I mean seriously. In line waiting to buy a movie ticket?

After about two minutes of non-stop kissing they finally pulled way from each other.

"Wow." I heard the girl say. "That was amazing."

"I know." The guy agreed.

"Can you believe how we met? Talking to each other about our exes. I hope those things don't happen to us or come between us,"

"They won't." I heard him promising her.

Wait that voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. It couldn't be.

I stepped out of line to get a closer look. It was! It was Joe! He was the one talking to the girl and making out with her. But it wasn't like the flings he usually had. This was different. He seemed to be serious with her. He had gotten over me. And I don't know why but that hurt so much. The kind of pain you don't think is ever going to stop.

"Joe?"

He turned around to say who had called his name and was shocked to see me standing there.

"Taylor I…" he started to say something.

But I didn't want to hear it.

I just did what I do best. Run.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it guys a little bit of Jemi. I hoped you like this chapter. It didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to do but it is way better than my last one in my opinion. <strong>

**So what do you guys think is going to happen?**

**I am writing this on the plane. I still have about an hour and a half left so who knows I may start writing chapter three of Promises Are Meant To Be Kept but I'm not going to post it until I get the 12 reviews. **

**I also wanted to apologize about the last chapter. I know it wasn't edited. But I just wanted to put it up right away so I just left it as it was. But I will definitely edit this one. If you guys want me to go back and do that one I will.**

**So I will post the next chapter of this story, which is chapter nine after I get 30 reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I started to write the next chapter of Promises Are Meant To Be Kept but then I got a great idea for this story so I started to write this instead. But I still have two hours left to go on the plane so I might be able to finish chapter three of that story as well. I don't know. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>I was shocked when I saw Taylor standing there.<p>

What was she doing there?

From the look on her face I could that she had seen me and Demi kissing.

I don't really know how to describe the look on her face.

It was mixture of surprise, shock, and pain. It showed she was hurt.

It broke my heart.

The minute that she was running down the street I was too. Demi was right behind. She was confused as to what was going on.

"Taylor!" I shouted. But she didn't turn back. "Taylor!"

I ran faster and was finally able to catch up to her.

I grabbed her arm. Stopping her from running any farther.

"Taylor! Just listen to me!"

"What do you want to say to me? Huh Joe? What's left to say?"

She looked at me, waiting for me to respond. But was I supposed to say?

"See I thought so. Now let me go."

"There's nothing for me to say. It's not like I can't see other girls. We're not dating."

I don't know why I said it, but I did. And I immediately regretted saying it afterwards .

"Joe! Joe! Is everything okay?" Demi said catching up. When she reached to where we were she grabbed on to my arm. "Come on Joe. We're going to be late. The movies about to start."

Then she looked over at Taylor and acted like she hadn't seen her there before. Like she hadn't known that I was holding on to her arm.

"Well who's this?"

I sighed. "Demi this is Taylor. Taylor this is Demi."

Demi looked her at her from head to toe. "Oh. So this is Taylor. Well nice to meet you. I'm Demi. Joe's new girl friend."

I groaned. She just had to say it like that didn't she?

I caught her looking down at my hand, which currently was still grabbing onto Taylor's arm.

I saw something flash through her eyes. Jealousy maybe?

"Oh and Joey I have to tell you something important."

"Demi now's not a really good time. Tell me later." I whispered.

"No it can't wait. It's really important."

She looked right at Taylor when she said this. I caught Taylor trying to look away.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Pregnant." Taylor whispered looking confused.

And that's when she broke away from my arm and ran.

Demi had a smug look on her face.

Fuck! What did she do? Why would she say that? I was just about to ask Demi what the hell she just did when I saw Taylor about to run across the street. A car was coming right at her. She wasn't paying attention to it.

"Taylor!' I yelled running to her.

I ran onto the street and grabbed her by the waist. The car was speeding toward. She just stood there. She didn't move.

I pulled her by the waist into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

She pulled away.

"What the hell? You almost got killed?'

"You should have just let me die then." She whispered. And then she was gone again.

Demi came running over to me. "Why the heck did you do that? You could have gotten killed!"

"Get in the freaking car Demi!" I hissed.

"No. We were going to go see a movie."

"I said get in the fucking car!"

"Okay. Okay." She answered looking scared at my tone of voice.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"What do you mean?' she said trying to act all innocent.

"You are not pregnant! We never even had sex!"

"Well did you see how she was looking at you? Not to mention the fact how you were looking at her! I had to say something that would get her to back off."

"That was not the thing to say!"

"Why would it be so hard to believe that I'm pregnant with your baby? Didn't you see the look on her face? She totally bought it!"

"Well maybe because I wear a purity ring!'

"We can change that." She whispered leaning closer to me.

I sighed. "No Demi. We are not going to have sex. And I think we need a little break."

"You can't mean that."

"I think we just need some time away from each other. I think we're moving way too fast."

"No that's not the reason! It's because of her! Why can't you just realize that she was the one that broke up with you for no reason! You didn't deserve that! She doesn't deserve you! I love you so much!"

"Love? Demi we've been going out for a week! See this is what I mean. You can't possibly love me!"

"I do. I really do! It's okay I'll give you time. I don't need you to say it back now! But please! We don't need time away from each other! I am way better for you than she is!" she pleaded.

"Sorry Demi."

I stopped in front of her apartment.

She looked ta me one more time before she got out. "Joe. Don't do this. Not for her."

"Bye Demi." I whispered.

"This is not goodbye. It will work out between us."

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

"And your sure that your okay" he asked me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Nick. I'm sure that I'm fine."

"Right. I just want to make sure that you are absolutely okay."

I just came home from the hospital about an hour ago. I had stayed the night.

Nick had insisted on taking me home and making sure that I was okay.

I got up off the couch to get a drink of water but immediately sat back down when I felt a sharp pain.

"Do not get up. If you need something tell me."

I laughed. "Relax Nick. I'm okay. It's just a broken rib. I'm not paralyzed or anything."

"If you keep it up you just might be." He joked. But then his face got all serious. "Miley. You need to think about what you're going to do about Liam. He better not try to come close to you again."

"I was actually talking to my dad about that this morning when you went out to get coffee. I told him everything.

"That's great!"

"He wants me to get a restraining order against Liam."

"Are you going to do I?"

"Yea I am. I need to do this.'

"That's great."

We sat there in awkward for a few minutes.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked breaking the silence. I knew it was random and a weird question to ask him. But I don't know. I felt like I needed to know.

He laughed. "Where'd that question come from?"

"I…was just wondering. "

"Well I do not have a girlfriend Miley."

"Why?"

"I feel like no one has been good enough or perfect enough for me before." He answered my question, smirking.

"Before? How about now?"

"I think I just found someone." He leaned in towards me and I leaned it to him.

We kissed.

"So how about you Miley. Any boyfriends?'

I looked at him weird. "Are you really asking me that question?"

He smiled. "So do you… umm…want to give this a chance?"

"Give what a chance?" I joked.

He groaned. "Miley you are so ruining the moment here."

"Yes."

'Yes what?"

"Yes. I would love to give us a chance."

His smile grew wider. "Well that's great! So I'll umm…pick you up tomorrow night at seven o' clock?"

I smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's P.O.V.<strong>

I was crushed. Totally and utterly crushed.

Like it didn't hurt enough that I saw him with that girl.

But no she just had to announce right at that moment in front of me that she was pregnant.

Pregnant.

With Joe's baby.

He told me I would be his first.

He said our first time would be on our wedding night.

He said he couldn't imagine being like that with someone who wasn't me.

I guess he lied.

I guess I was a fool to believe him.

I guess he fooled me.

I guess I was just a joke to him.

I guess the purity ring wasn't real.

I guess I'm not good enough for anybody.

My insides were going crazy.

My heart was beating faster and faster.

It felt like my body was doing its best to catch up with it…but it couldn't.

At that moment I hated myself.

I hated what I did to him.

I hated my life.

What was the point of living when nobody loved or needed me?

He didn't need me but I needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V.<strong>

After dropping Dem off I drove around in circles for a few hours.

I was so confused.

How was all of this going on?

Why did I still feel this way about Taylor?

Didn't I promise myself five months ago that I no longer cared about her?

I was furious at Demi for lying about being pregnant right in front of Taylor.

I had always Taylor that she would be my first. She had told me I would be her first.

Had Taylor believed Demi?

She deserved to know the truth.

I was going to tell her the truth.

The truth about everything.

I was finally going to talk to her about the breakup.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of her apartment. I got out of the car and walked through the long hallway and stopped at her apartment.<p>

I rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

I rang the doorbell again.

Again, nothing.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knew she was home. She had to be. Then why wasn't she answering?

I then remembered I had key to her apartment. Back from when we were dating.

I turned the key in the hole. The door unlocked.

"Taylor? Taylor are you in here? Where are you?'

I checked the living room, bathroom, and kitchen.

But she wasn't in any of those rooms.

The door to her room was closed.

I opened the door and my heart stopped at the sight.

"Taylor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Four reviews for the next one. Hurry up because I have the next chapter ready!<strong>

**So guys what did you think? Did you like it? I know it was mostly Jaylor centered but there was some Niley in it. So events of the next chapter are done. You guys just have to review then I'll post. **

**So right now I've been getting more ideas for this tory then my other one. I kinda know what's going to happen in this story ad how it's going to end. Tell me how long you guys think it should be. **

**I originally said I wasn't going to post it until I get 30 but I want you guys to be able to read it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Here's another update! Once again I wrote this and not the third chapter of Promises Are Meant To Be Kept. I know what I want to happen in this story and I know what I want to happen in the other story also. But for some reason I'm getting the ideas faster for this story. But don't worry guys I love the idea for that story and I totally want to continue it! I also hope you guys want me too also! I've also decided that I will not update until I get the amount of views that I have asked for. That way I can make sure people are actually reading the chapters that I am updating. **

**Simar: I was actually thinking of doing that! I'm glad that you want to see it! Any ideas? And once again thank you as always for your amazing reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Taylor!" I screamed running towards her.<p>

I was horrified at the sight.

She was sprawled out on the bed. The left side of the bed was covered in blood.

She was unconscious.

I lifted her left arm up and gasped in horror at the sight of it.

There was a deep cut running across her wrist ad it was gushing blood.

Blood was streaming down her arm.

My mind was spinning.

Why would she do this?

She cut herself.

She was lying here bleeding to death all because of me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I grabbed her other arm and pressed my fingers against the wrist to trying to find a pulse.

Thank god there was one but it was low and it felt like it was getting slower and slower.

No! She had to be okay. She was the only one for me. I never loved anyone as much as I loved her. None of those girls could ever take her place. I needed her to be okay.

"Taylor. Baby. Don't leave me. I love you. I need you. Be strong. You can make it out of this. Don't die on me! You're going to be okay!" I whispered.

I caressed her cheek and stroked her hair. A tear fell onto her face.

I hadn't realized that I was crying.

She just lay there and didn't move.

"Taylor wake up! You need to wake up!" but she didn't.

"Please." I whispered.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let her die. I couldn't just let her walk out of my life like this. I needed her more than anybody could ever imagine.

I was willing to do anything for her.

Anything.

I looked around for something some sort of cloth. But I was so panicked and nervous that I couldn't think straight

I finally just decided to take my sweatshirt off and use that.

I pressed it to her wrist tightly. It was like that for only a few seconds when the blood seeped through the material and a red stain formed on the light grey material.

While holding the sweatshirt against I placed my arms on her back and hoisted her up into my arms.

I pressed her wrist still covered in the sweatshirt against my chest tightly to stop the bleeding.

Then I slipped my other arm under her knees.

Once I had her in my arms safely I started walking quickly through the apartment.

Thank god I head left the door open before. I can't even imagine how I would have been able to get it open.

I ran out of the apartment.

There wasn't enough time to wait for an elevator. So I ran down the two flights of stairs.

By the time I reached the end of them my t-shirt was covered in blood.

I hurried to my car and I placed her in the backseat and got into the drives seat.

I started the car and began driving as fast as I could.

I crossed two red lights, but I didn't care, that wasn't important right now.

I looked back to check on her. The back seta was covered in blood. Had to hurry.

I made it to the hospital in four minutes flat.

I grabbed her from the backseat and rushed into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

I completed my outfit with the heart shape necklace my dad had given me for my nineteenth birthday.

"You look gorgeous!" Selena gushed.

She was helping me get ready for my date with Nick.

"You ad my brother are so perfect for each other! You are definitely the one for him!'

"Selena calm down. It's only the first date."

"Yea but I know it's gonna work out between you too. And my brother is going to drop dead when he sees you."

I was dressed in a navy blue, one shoulder dress that came up to about my thighs. I paired the dress with silver platform heels. My hair was done up curly. I was wearing silver hoop earrings with my heart necklace.

"Don't forget your phone." Selena reminded me.

"Got it." I stuffed my phone in my silver clutch.

The doorbell rang.

"He's here! I'll go get the door." Selena ran out of the room to answer the door.

"She's almost ready." I heard her say.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"Wow Miles you look great." Nick said looking at me.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He looked ta his watch. "Well lets get going. We have reservations for seven thirty."

"Well have fun and try not to stay out to late if you know what I mean. Wink wink."

"Bye Selena."

* * *

><p>"So favorite color."<p>

"Pink. You?'

"Blue."

We were about an hour into our date and Nick had suggested we play twenty questions to find out more about each other.

"So how old are you?' He asked.

" I turned twenty one last month. You?'

"Me too."

"So like tell me about your job. What's it like?'

"Well it's the family business. Me. Sel, and Joe run one branch of the company. My older brother Kevin runs the other and my Dad the other one. But he manages all of them. I started working there when I turned eighteen."

"No college."

"Nah. It was put in our heads from the very beginning that this is what we were going to do. We always knew we were going to take over the family business. But I don't mind I love it. This is what I would have wanted to do anyway. What about you?'

"Well my whole life I have loved clothes. From the beginning I knew that I wanted to be a designer. In my senior year I had a college picked out, I was ready to go. But then suddenly I knew that it wasn't what I wanted to do. It wasn't what I had dreamed of my whole life. I told my dad that I didn't want to go to college; I wanted to open up a boutique instead. Well he definitely wasn't happy about it at first. But he got over it. He told me he would help me open up the boutique. Then one day I came across a bridal magazine and fell in love with the dresses. So I decided to open up a bridal dress shop. It was small a first but eventually it grew and turned into the one you see today."

"So you help girls find dresses to be brides. When do you expect to be wearing one yourself?" Nick asked smirking.

"When I meet the right guy."

"So you haven't met him yet?'

I blushed. "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't."

He was just about to say something when his phone rang.

He looked at it. "It's just Joe. He's probably calling to tell me about some hot girl he just met."

His phone rang again.

"Maybe you should answer it. It could be something important.

"Hello?' he spoke into the phone.

All of a sudden is face got worried. "Joe calm down. Start over and speak slowly. Wait what happened to her. Just tell me where you are; okay I'll be there in ten minutes. Just hang in there.

"Nick what's the matter? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"It was Joe. Taylor's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's P.O.V.<strong>

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Miley was asleep in the seat next to me. Selena was passed out right next to her.

We had been here for about five hours. It was one o'clock in the morning.

After Joe had called me I called Selena and told her to meet us at the hospital.

When we got there Joe was freaking out. He had found Taylor in her apartment bleeding. She had tried to commit suicide.

Thankfully she was okay now. But she hadn't woken up yet.

Only one person was allowed in her room and Joe had insisted on being the one in there. But I didn't think that was such a good idea. All I'm hoping right now is that Joe will make things right with her because we can all see how unhappy they are with out each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly. The bright lights blinded me.

Where was I?

There were all sorts of wires, tubes, and beeping machine attached to me.

I scanned the room. it was a hospital room.

My wrist was bandaged.

Joe was fast asleep in the corner on a chair.

His t-shirt was covered in blood.

My blood.

On the table there was a grey sweatshirt that was also covered in blood.

I tried to remember what had happened.

And then suddenly it all came back to me.

After Demi had made her big announcement I had went home upset and confused. I had wanted to die. I was done with everything. I had cut myself. That's all I remember before everything went black.

Joe must have come to my apartment looking for me. He must have brought me here.

I tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

"Taylor! Your awake!" Joe said jumping out of the position he was in and running towards me.

"Are you okay? You better not do anything like that everything again1 do you even know how worried I was? Thank god your okay!'

"Why? Why did you have to come save me?" I whispered.

"What do you mean why? I wasn't going to let you die!'

"You should have."

"Don't you ever say that again! I can't imagine life without you."

"You seemed just fine with Demi before."

"Taylor let me explain. It's not what you think."

"Joe I don't want to hear it right now okay?'

He didn't press the matter. "Okay. But I really need to talk to you."

"Who did you tell about me being here and what happened?"

"Well I told Nick and he was with Miley so she knows. And then they told Selena. They're all asleep outside." He came closer. "I'm so glad your okay." He whispered. "When I found you like that my heart stopped. I felt like I was going to die. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. I was coming over to talk to you about what had happened." He leaned in.

He closed the gaps between or lips.

He was kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>So I saw that I did not get my 4 reviews for my last chapter. I've been disappointed with the amount of reviews I've getting. Not gonna post again until I get 40 reviews. <strong>

**So not the best but I think it was pretty okay. I think I update fast. What do you think? Once a week's good right?**

**Well anyways review!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hi guys! What's up? How was your Valentines Day? Eat a lot of chocolate? So I know I haven't updated in two weeks, which is a lot of time to go without updating for me, but I didn't get the reviews I asked for. But I decided to update and write this chapter anyway because I know that many people review like every chapter. So this is for them. I would like to thank all those people. You make me want to write more of this story! So here's chapter eleven! But guys please review!**

* * *

><p>I pulled away, shocked. What had just happened? Was I dreaming? Had Joe really just kissed me? The feelings of shock and surprise quickly turned to feelings of anger and annoyance. "What are you doing?"<p>

He looked taken back. "Taylor, look lets talk this through. Let's work things out. Just let me explain."

I shifted my eyes away from him. Why was he making this so hard for me? So hard for him? 'There's nothing to work out Joe. After what happened yesterday, what's left to talk about? You've obviously moved on. It seems like your relationship with Demi is getting serious. And I'm sorry about my reaction. But I don't want it to get in the way of your relationship. I think it's best if Demi doesn't find out about this. I promise I won't tell her."

"Damn it Taylor! Why won't you just let fucking explain? Stop making your own conclusions about everything." He banged his fist into the table.

I'd never seen him so angry. I'd never seem so hurt, so broken. But what could I do? What was left to do? It seemed like everything that could've happened to us, happened. And there was nothing we could do, nothing to fix things. "Joe, I think you should leave."

At hearing this his face fell. " Taylor, please. Give me a chance to explain. Hear me out. It's not what you think. Just listen to me, once. Five minutes, that's all I need. But please." He begged and pleaded, but this was it, nothing he would do or say could fix anything between us.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Tears were falling down my face. "Just leave. Please."

H looked at me one more time and sent me an apologetic look. Then he walked out the door.

Maybe even out of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

"Miley. Miley. Miley. Mile." The voice dragged me out of my peaceful slumber. I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulders.

"Ugh" I groaned. Who was trying to wake me up?

"C'mon Miley. Wake up." I heard the voice again. I opened my eyes to see Nick hovering over me.

He smiled down at me. "Good. Your up. Now skedaddle out of that seat. It's time to get out of here."

"What time is it? And who says skedaddle?" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Seven o'clock. Now come on. Hospital seats aren't the most comfortable places to sleep."

I looked down. Nick's coat was covering me. The seat next to me was empty. "What about Selena? Where is she?"

"She went in to go see Taylor about five minutes ago. She has her car. So she told me that we could leave."

"How is Taylor now?"

"She's fine now. But something tells me that Joe isn't. He just came out a few minutes ago, before Selena went in. he didn't look so good. It looked like he had been crying."

"Aww. Why don't they just work things out? It seems like they want to."

"I don't think it's as simple as that for them. I'm actually pretty worried about Joe. He hasn't looked this bad since the break up. I thought he was getting better. But anyway, lets go. Why are we wasting out day in this hospital?'

"Okay." I pushed the coat off me and started to get up. But I tripped over my heels.

Nick caught me. He smirked. "It seems like we've been doing this a lot, doesn't it?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>"So just give me like ten minutes to get changed. Okay? You can like watch TV or something until then. Then I'll make us breakfast." I had suggested that we come to my apartment. I knew that I probably looked like crap so I needed to desperately go change.<p>

Looking in the mirror in my room I cringed at the sight. I looked horrible, no horrendous.

My hair looked like a rats nest. My dress was all wrinkled and it was riding up. And my makeup was so messed up; there were no words to describe how awful it looked. I decided that the only solution was for me to take a shower. But it had to be quick.

Coming out of the shower, feeling refreshed, I walked into my closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark, purple off the shoulder t-shirt. After putting them on I pulled on my grey Uggs. There was no time to straighten or curl my hair so I just let it dry in my natural, chestnut colored waves. I just applied some mascara to my eyelashes and put some lip-gloss on.

I walked into the living room and was suprised to see Nick not in there. I walked into the kitchen and saw him standing at the stove. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Well I was getting bored. There was nothing good on TV so I decided to cook us some breakfast. "

"You didn't have to. I was going to make us breakfast. What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yum. I'm starved."

"Well their ready." He slid the pancakes onto a plate.

I got out two glasses and two plates and set the table. I got the orange juice out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the table. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding? Joe really did that?"<p>

"Yea, he gets really strange when he's around parrots." We had just finished eating breakfast. We were now watching a movie in the living room.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night. Our first date was ruined."

"Don't be ridiculous. And it was perfect well not the hospital part of course. "

He moved closer to me on the couch and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Miley, I really like you."

I snuggled in closer to him. "I really like you too."

"No Miley I mean I really really like you. I don't know what it is. But I haven't felt like this with anyone else before. It was from the first time I saw you. There's something about you that draws me in."

"I feel the same way. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't hurt me. I don't think I could take it anymore." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He replied, closing the gap between us and kissing me softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V.<strong>

"Demi. Like I told you before this is not going to work out between us." I sighed as I heard her deny this into the phone.

"No Joe. You did not tell me that! You said that we needed a break, some time away from each other. You never said it was over between us!"

"Demi it's been a day! That's not enough time."

"So we're just taking a break right? Things aren't permanently over?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no Demi. Things are definitely you even know what you did yesterday?'

"Joe I said I was sorry. I got jealous. You can't blame me."

"Do you even know what your little outbreak caused? Taylor tried committing suicide yesterday!"

"What? Why would she? It' not like you two are dating! And he's the one who broke up with you! The little drama queen."

"You know what Demi. We're over! For like the hundredth time!"

"You're only doing this because you're still in love with her! You are aren't you?"

"Yes I am! Now I'm hanging up! Now don't try contacting me again! You've caused enough trouble!" I hung up the phone. It had taken her to get me to admit that. The truth was that I was still in love with her. I never stopped. After all this time she still had my heart.

But the bad part was that she wanted nothing to do with me.

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell. It had been three days since Taylor had gotten home from the hospital. I had been building up the nerve to see her since then. But I had only convinced myself to do it today. Her word still echoed in my mind. I know what she said. But I didn't want to let her go without a fight. I loved her.<p>

After about two minutes of waiting she finally opened the door. But after seeing me at the other end of it she started to shut it again. Is topped her. "Taylor come on. I came all this way to see and talk to you. Just give me five minutes please."

"Joe you just can't take a hint can you? I don't want to talk to you."

"Please. Just five minutes."

She sighed, giving in. "Five minutes. That's all your getting."

She opened the door wider, letting me in. "Remember. Five minutes that's it."

" Look Taylor. Just listen to me."

"You're wasting your time Joe. Just get to it."

I stared at her. "Have you really changed so much? Do you really hate me that much? What have I done to you? Why'd you break up with me? I think I deserve to know."

"You always think you're the victim don't you Joe. Why are you hear now asking me this, shouldn't you be with your pregnant girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. I broke up with her. And she's not pregnant and she never was. We never had sex!"

"That's a shocker." She muttered under her breath. "Isn't that what you've been doing with all your hookups for the past few months. Ever since we broke up."

"Taylor I've never ha sex with any of them." I walked towards her. 'Didn't I tell you that you'd be my first and only. Didn't I give you a promise ring?"

"All those promises were broken. Why would I expect that one to not be?"

"Taylor, just tell me what went wrong in our relationship. I'll do anything to try and fix it. I'll do anything to try and get you back."

"But what if I'm already gone?' she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

I walked closer to her and wrapped her up in my arms. "Don't talk like that baby. We'll fix this we'll fix us."

She pulled away from my embrace. "How can you fix something when you don't even know what went wrong in the first place?"

'That's what I want to know! That's what I want you to tell me! What was wrong?"

"You don't even know what went wrong? You just thought we were perfect didn't you? Well we weren't. You want to know what was wrong? I'll tell you. We weren't going anywhere Joe. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere! There everyone was, committing to their relationships. Knowing that they wanted to spend their lives together. And then there was us with no sign of commitment whatsoever! And then when I broke up with you, you didn't even ask why? You immediately started going out with all those girls! It's like you didn't even think about me! It's like you already wanted out of the relationship!" by now she was sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted more than anything to put my arms around her and tell he everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't because I didn't' even know myself. "Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"Taylor do you not know how much I love you? When I found you the other day like that I wanted to die. Because I couldn't imagine life without you. Because you are my life. I dated all those girls to get my mind off of you. But none of those girls could ever come close to you. I was scared. I regret not telling you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because I did and I still do. But I know why you felt like that. Taylor the day you broke up with me I was going to ask you something." I pulled a box out of my jacket. "I carry this around all the time because it reminds me of my life with you. I still hoped that one day I could ask you. And I'm going to now. Because I'm going to make things right now."

Taylor looked at me confuses. "What re you saying."

I got down on one knee and opened the box. "Taylor, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please please review! I need to know if you liked it and how I can improve!<strong>

**So I like this chapter except for the last part. It didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to, I wrote it on impulse. So after this the Jaylor parts won't be as common because I know a lot of you don't like the pairing. Well I really hoped you liked it and want to continue reading. I'm going to start getting more into the Niley drama so don't worry guys!**

**I've also noticed that my other story gets more reviews than this one. **


	12. Important Note! Please Read!

**IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ!:**

**So all I'm going to say is that I love this story and at first I thought a lot of people did too, but now I'm not so sure. Lately I've been extremely****disappointed in the amount of views I've been getting. I have a lot of ideas for this story but if the reviews keep decreasing then I'm going to just continue my other story. It gets a lot more views then this one. It's not like I expect all these wonderful reviews, but just something to tell me what you thought, what you liked, didn't liked, or ideas. I just want to know, because if people are losing interest in this story I have no problem just focusing on Promises Are Meant To Be Kept. For chapter 11 I got like two reviews. I don't want to be wasting my time on this story.**

**Please let me know!**


	13. Chapter 12

"What?" I whispered. I couldn't believe what was happening I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. There was Joe, on one knee, holding out a ring.

"Taylor Allison Swift, I love you. I always have and I promise I always will. I'm sorry about all the mistakes that we made in out relationship, but I don't want to make another one. You're the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've known that for the past five years. So Taylor, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."

"What?" he asked, as he didn't hear me right the first time. "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes Joe I'll marry you." I said louder this time to make sure that he could hear me.

His face broke out into a huge grin. "Really?"

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I laughed. "Yes Joe. Where you expecting me to say no?"

"Oh my god. Wow…I'm just… oh gosh…" he rambled on. He just stood there, with his mouth gaping open.

I ran to him, into his open arms. I buried my face into his chest. I don't know why, but I started crying. Maybe from happiness? Or relief? Or surprise because this was really happening? It seemed like a dream to me. Like if I closed my eyes and then opened them it would all disappear. He would disappear.

Joe finally broke out of his daze. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Ssh. Ssh. Babe it's fine. We're fine." He stroked my hair ad kissed the side of my head. "Don't you want to see the ring?"

I pulled away as he took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto my finger on my left hand.

It was beautiful. Simple yet elegant. "My mom helped me pick it out for you. I hope you like it. I mean but if you don't we could always"

I cut off his rambling. "Joe it's gorgeous. I love it. It's perfect."

He looked relieved. "I would look at it every night when I couldn't got to sleep. I just can't believe that that it's on your hand now instead of the box."

I crashed my lips against his. He seemed surprised at first but then eagerly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Everything was perfect now. Hopefully it would stay that way. Maybe I would finally get my happily ever after.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun shining directly down on my face. I groaned and turned around and saw Joe snoring lightly. He had one arm snaked around my waist. I smiled and tried to get out of his grip, but he groaned and tightened his hold, pulling me closer to him. I sighed. I had to get up. I managed to pull away from him. I hopped into the shower and took a long, hot, much needed shower. After getting out I pulled a loose, grey, tank top and a soft pink cardigan out of a drawer. I grabbed a pair of black leggings out of my closet. After putting those on I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats.<p>

I wandered into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast for Joe.

Ten minutes late, while I was standing at the counter I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and hug me from behind. It was Joe. He kissed the side of my face. "Good Morning Beautiful."

I giggled. "Good Morning Joseph."

"Hey! Nobody calls me Joseph."

"Yup. Nobody except me of course."

He turned me around and pressed his lips against mine. "True. What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

His smile grew bigger. He loved food. Especially breakfast food. "What are you making?"

"Blueberry waffles." I slid them onto a plate and set them down on the table. "Here you go. Eat."

He sat down on the table and picked up his fork. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I don't usually eat this early."

He looked at me, unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now hurry up and eat."

After breakfast Joe started to get ready to go to work. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Babe stop whining. I haven't been to work in like two days. I heard even Selena has gone in. Dad and Nick are going to kill me if I don't show up for work today. But I'll come home early and I'll come here."

My phone beeped on the table. I grabbed it. There was a reminder blinking on the screen. I opened it. "Um Joe do you have any plans for tonight?"

He looked at me with a confused expression displayed on his face. "No…why?"

"Tonight's that big family dinner thing. You know the one with my family, yours, and Taylor's at your house."

"That's tonight?" Right at that moment his phone beeped from his pants pocket. He reached into his pocket for it.

"That's your reminder, isn't it?" he looked down at it. "Yup."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We're going to go."

"No I mean what are we going to tell them about you know us?"

"We're going to go." He repeated. "We have to telleveryone our announcement anyway. This is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's P.O.V.<strong>

Nick and me ended up falling asleep on the couch last night while watching TV. Over the last few days we had been hanging out a lot. We had spent the whole day together yesterday just staying at my house just watching TV and relaxing. I smiled to myself remembering the previous night's events.

"_Miley?"_

"_Uh huh?" I shifted my gaze away from the TV to face him. We were both sprawled out on the couch watching the newest episode of Switched at Birth. _

"_So I don't know if this is too fast but like I told you I've never felt this way before." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Miley will you be my girlfriend."_

_I smiled. "Of course. But only if you'll be my boyfriend."_

_He laughed. "We aren't going too fast are we?"_

"_I don't know but everything feels right. It feels perfect." I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back._

_He smirked. Oh no what was he thinking? "So you know since Emmett is deaf and all how would he like moan if he and Bay like sleep together. Will he like meow?"_

_I playfully slapped his arm. "Do you always have to think so dirty?"_

"_Hey you can't blame me for wondering."_

So now I was officially taken. I sighed dreamily. Nick was so perfect. I felt so perfected when I was around him. I felt so connected and attracted to him. Since the first time I laid eyes on him. Its like fate wanted us to meet. It's like we were meant to meet.

I checked the time on the clock that was hanging above the TV. It was eight thirty. I shook Nick awake. "Nick… Nick… Nick you have to get up. You're going to be late for work."

"Uhh." He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Does that mean your not going?"

"I wish. But I have to go. I didn't go in yesterday and neither did Joe. Selena was pissed."

"How's Joe now?"

"I actually have no idea. He hasn't been picking up his phone for the past few days."

"I hope everything's okay."

"Well I guess I'll find out tonight. We have like this big family dinner thing." He looked at me hopefully. "It would be a lot less boring and painful if you were there."

I shook my head. No way was I going to give in and agree to this. Not yet anyway.

"C'mon Miles. Please. For me."

"Nick it's way too early. We've only been dating for a day."

"I know. So come as a friend. Please?" he offered me his best puppy dogface.

"I must say that the face is hard to resist. But my answer is still no. Now go take a shower. Then you can go back to your apartment and get dressed."

"Kay babe." He pecked my lips before walking out of the room.

My heart fluttered. The smile did not leave my face. How was he doing this to me? How was he making me feel this way?

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the middle of the night, thirsty. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was three o'clock. Oh no it was demon hour. But I wasn't scared, not tonight at least. I felt like noting could go wrong. Taylor was cuddled up into my side. I smiled when I looked down at her left hand and saw the diamond engagement ring sitting on her ring finger.

Last night was single handedly the best bight of my life. Well until our wedding night.

I had stayed over last night and slept with Taylor. Just slept next to her. Nothing else had happened. I was currently only in my boxers while Taylor was in shorts and a tank top. But once again trust me, nothing had gone on last night.

After coming back from getting a drink from the kitchen I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. Then I fell back to sleep.

The next morning I found her in the kitchen making waffles. But she didn't eat any.

We had our family dinner tonight. We were going to tell everyone the news. I could only hope that they would take it well.

* * *

><p>After work I first went back to my apartment. There I took a shower and got changed into the clothes I would wear to dinner tonight. Then I headed over to Taylor's. It was three o' clock. When I got there I found her in the living room, curled up on the couch, on her laptop.<p>

"Hey babe. Didn't you go to work today?" I pecked her cheek and sat down on the couch next to her.

She looked up from her laptop. "Oh hey Joey. I didn't go in today. I worked from here. Your back early."

"I told you I would. So what do you wanna do? We have like three hours until we need to go to dinner."

She crawled onto my lap. "Lets make out." She whispered into my ear.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

We made out for about ten minutes before she got tired. Now I was watching TV while she was fast asleep across my lap. I checked the time on my phone. It was five thirty. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't want to wake her up. But I had to or we were going to be late. I stroked her am. 'Taylor, baby you have to get up. We're getting late."

She stretched out her arms and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty. We have to be there by like six o'clock. You still have to go get ready."

She came out of her room about fifteen minutes later. "You look gorgeous."

She looked down and blushed. "Thank you."

"I think it's so cute when I make you blush."

She playfully slapped my chest. "Stop."

She really did look beautiful though. She had on a blue and grey sundress with grey, high, heeled boots. He hair was down and curly.

"Should we leave?"

I grabbed my car keys off the coffee table. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Joe I'm scared. What if they're mad at us for doing this?"<p>

I put my hand on her thigh to comfort her. 'Taylor don't worry, they wont be. And even if they are we're not going to change our minds just because of them we're not little kids that they can control." I pulled up in front of my parent's house and parked in the driveway behind my dad's car. "Well here we are."

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. I did the same. She grabbed my hand as we walked up to the front door. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready." I rang the doorbell. Taylor opened the door. He didn't even notice we were holding hands. "Strange to see you two here at the same time." He remarked. God sometimes he could be so clueless. But then again him and Selena were perfect for each other. "Everyone's already here. You two are the last to arrive." He walked ahead of us, into the dining room. Taylor and me walked slowly behind him.

"Just let me do all the talking." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She whispered back. Walking into the dining room I noticed that mostly everybody was seated at the table, except for my mom, Taylor's, and Taylor's. They were probably in the kitchen.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Ahem. And what exactly is going on here?" Selena asked beckoning to our entwined hands.

"We're all waiting for an explanation here." Nick spoke up.

"What's going on in here?" my mom asked, walking into the room, Taylor's mom behind her.

"Wait your not pregnant are you?" Selena looked at Taylor.

"Joseph." My mom hissed.

"No Mom it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Me and Taylor are engaged. Now what's for dinner?" I mumbled really quickly.

"Did you just say you guys are engaged?" My big-mouthed sister asked, a huge grin forming on her face. "Oh my god! How did this happen when did it happen? Oh my god! Tell us everything."

"Selena relax. We don't need to know the details. But thank god that you guys worked everything out. You don't how worried I was about you two. I am so happy for you guys." My mom came over giving me ad Taylor a hug.

"So that's it. That's all you guys are going to say? After everything?" Taylor asked, confused. I think we were both expecting a different reaction.

"Well yeah honey. Other than when's the wedding." Her mom walked over for her turn to hug us.

Selena jumped up out of her seat and tackled Taylor into a hug. "We're both getting married! I never thought I'd see the day when Joe would get married!"

"So around what time do you guys expect to have the wedding? We could get a lot of the things done since we still have things to do for Sel's wedding.' Geez my mom just loves planning weddings doesn't she?

"Well we're not really sure right now." I started but Taylor cut me off.

"Soon. Definitely by the end of this year. That way it'll also be so much easier to get things done with Selena's wedding and everything."

"That's great!" we all sat down to dinner.

"So honey did you and Taylor set a date yet. I mean you guys have been taking so long."

Selena smiled. "We did. We think it'll be great if we can have it on our sixth anniversary."

"Sweetheart that's in like three months."

"I know Mom. But there's not a ton of work left to do. We'll get it done. Three months is a lot."

"We'll have to jump into planning right away now. Two weddings. How delightful." She sighed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's P.O.V.<strong>

I skipped down the street and into "The Perfect Dress." Saying I was happy would be an understatement. I was more than happy. I was absolutely and positively ecstatic. Everything in life was going great. Everything was wonderful. Everything was perfect. I was getting married to the love of my life. And Taylor and Joe were going to finally get their happily ever after.

"Hey Sandy. Is Miley in her office?"

"Uh huh." She answered barely looking up from her computer.

I skipped down the hallway into her office and threw open the door. "Hey Milerzz."

"Hey Sel! "She shut her laptop. "I actually just finished placing you order for the dress. It should be here by next week. Then we can start alterations."

"Good because I need it in three months."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I'm getting married in three months. On our sixth anniversary."

"Oh my god! I'm so excited." She came over and hugged me.

"You heard about Taylor and Joe right?"

"Yeah Nick called and told me last night. I'm so happy for them."

"Well Taylor wants to get married soon so she's going to be super busy in wedding plans like me. I already talked to her about this. And I know we haven't known each other that long but I just know that we're going to be friends for a last night. We're already super close. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Oh my god! Of course I'll be your made of honor!"

"Yay! I knew you would say yes! So I got you this." I pulled a package out of my bag and handed her a grey sweatshirt that said 'maid of honor 'on the front and 'I hooked up with the best man' on the back.

"Sel!"

"Hey is it not true? I just love the idea of having the best man and maid of honor together."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Thanks for all the views! I decided that I will continue with this story. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So there were a few questions that came up in the reviews for the last chapter so I'm going to answer them.**

**Go team Demi and Miley: I was actually going to write the scene in chapter twelve but I decided to put it in this chapter instead. So enjoy! Hope you like it **

**Julie: I know it seems like there have been a lot of scenes lately but there won't be many anymore. Don't worry its definitely Niley. You'll see a lot more of them lately. But I'm also going to add a little more Taylena. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter! Thank you! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p>It had been another log day at work, full of appointments. And to be completely honest some of the brides had been very annoying, especially today. There was this one girl who thought that just because she was getting married she was the queen of the world and the world revolved around her. She apparently wanted to try on all the dresses in the store. She had scheduled three more appointments in the next week. So basically my whole week was going to be full of "I don't like this." and "Eh this one's not the one." Not to sound crabby or anything, I love my job but there are always things that irk you. I mean I know that getting married is a big deal; it's one of the most important days of your life. But it does not give you the right to act like a total spoiled brat. If I ever get married I will never act like that. Will I ever get married?<p>

Now I was finally home. I was lying on my couch watching TV when my phone started to ring. It was Demi. I hadn't heard from her in so long. I ha tried calling her, but she hadn't picked up any of my calls. I was starting to worry. I snatched my phone off the coffee table and immediately pressed 'answer'.

"Hey Dems where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone? Where are you? Are you okay?"

She sniffled. Had she been crying?

"Can I come over?"

"Of course! Hurry."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Then she hung up.

Okay now I was definitely worried. I hadn't head from her in days. And now when she finally did call she was crying. What was wrong? What had happened that had gotten her so upset over the past few days?

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door. Upon opening the door I was shocked at the sight in front of me. It was Demi, but not the cheerful Demi I was used to seeing. She had bloodshot red eyes, her hair looked like it hadn't been taken care of in days, and she had on an old, baggy sweatshirt. She wore no makeup. She looked like a mess. "Oh Dems." I held my arms open and she fell into them, sobbing. "Demi tell me what's wrong. What happened?" I led her over to the couch and sat her down. "Demi." I said softly. "You need to tell me what's wrong sweetie, so I can help you. Talk to me."

She pulled away from the embrace and wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She looked so broken, so helpless. "After Sterling broke up with me I met this guy. His name was Joe. " She took breath to let out a few sobs. "I don't know what got over me. I've never been like that before, but it felt like I had fallen in love with him. It felt like I was head over heels in love with him. I don't know what it was. Maybe I just needed someone to lean on after the break up."

"Oh Dem why didn't you come to me?" I rubbed her back in soothing, circles as she continued to cry.

"It was weird. It was like some part of me wanted to be in love, needed to be in love. And then I met him. And it just helped me forget everything. But of course that didn't last. Apparently he was in love with somebody else all along. Can you believe that? When we ran into he her didn't even try to ide the fact that he still loved her. But can I blame him? No. Because it's not his fault. And that makes me so mad. I want to blame him so bad; I want to blame someone besides me. I need someone else to blame."

This was all sounding too familiar. It couldn't be what it thought it was, could it? "Um Demi do you happen to know know Joe's last name?"

She looked up at me, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Jonas. Why?"

Well that just verified my thoughts. I knew it! This was not good. But I had to tell her. I didn't want her to think I was hiding things from her or that I was taking Joe's side. "I kind of know him."

She looked up curiously. "How do you know him?"

Well here it came. "I'm kind of dating his brother. And there's more. But you have to promise me you'll take this news well." I had to tell her, she would find out eventually, and it would be best if I were the one to tell her.

"Just tell me Miles."

"He's engaged to Taylor now."

But I didn't get the reaction from her that I was expecting. I was expecting tears and anger. But instead she wore a calm expression on her face "I guess I'm happy for him. "

"But Demi I thought you said you loved him."

She turned to face me. " I thought I loved him. But we were dating for a week. I couldn't have started to love him after a week. I guess I felt like I needed someone to love. But I'm happy that he found love."

"It's okay Demi. You don't need a guy in your life. You can live without them. You have me. You will always have me. "

"There's something else I have to tell you." She bit down on her lip, nervously.

"What?'" I couldn't see what there was possibly left to be told.

"Yesterday Sterling called me. He told me he made a huge mistake breaking up with me. He said that he still loved me. He wants to get back together."

"How'd he react when you said no?"

"That's the ting Miles. I didn't say no."

"What do you mean you didn't say no? You seriously cannot be even considering this! He broke your heart! How can you forgive him just like that?"

"You don't understand. I love him. I always have and I always will. Yes he did break my heart, but it feels like my heart is willing to forget and forgive him. I need him, Miley."

"Demi you do not need him."

"Yes I do. Without him it feels like my heart is going to stop. I feel like I can't breathe. I love him so much. He told me that he got a job offer in Denver. He wants me to go with him. He wants to start over. I think I'm going to say yes. I think I'm going to go."

"Oh Dem." I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Miley I'm sorry. I really am. But I think this is what's best for me. I need to try things out with him. I need to at least try and work things out." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I understand. But I don't want you to feel like you were pressured into making his decision. "

"I'm sure that this is what I need to do."

"But remember you can always come back. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"I know. But I'm pretty sure that I won't need to."

"I love you Demi. You're my best friend. Always remember that."

"I love you too." She gave me a squeeze.

"And Miley there's one last thing I want you to know."

What more could ether possibly be? It feels like we've been through everything we could now. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. And it's Sterling's."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**So I had a lot of events planned for this chapter but I didn't finish writing them. I already had this part written and I wanted you guys to have something to ready so I decided to just upload this. It would have taken me another two weeks to get the whole chapter written out. I planned on having this up on Monday but I couldn't find time this whole week, with my birthday and everything.**

**I'm going to add a lot of Niley now; I know there hasn't been much. I was also thinking of adding some Taylena. Tell me what y'all think! I know it wasn't very good!**


	15. Thank you!

**I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed. I loved all the reviews and they really made me happy. As of now I don't think I'll continue this story because in my opinion I think that it was horribly written and I'm kind of embarrassed by it, I'm trying to get better at my writing. I also don't have a lot of ideas for it anymore, but who knows maybe I'll get back to it in the future. **

**Once again a big thank you to every single person who read this story. I think I owed it to my readers to explain why I wouldn't be updating anymore. **

**You guys should check out my new story Made For Each Other!**


End file.
